


Like you do.

by ShadyJakey



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Lancaster - Freeform, Not beta red we cry like men, Slow Dancing, songfic kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyJakey/pseuds/ShadyJakey
Summary: Lost in the blueThey don't love me like you doThose chills that I knewThey were nothing without youAnd everyone elseThey don't matter nowYou're the one I can't loseNo one loves me like you do
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 5





	Like you do.

[Verse 1]

Perfect. 

If I could describe my life right now I would say it was perfect. 

The feeling of his hand around my waist as we swayed. The music slowly stirring. The air was bubbly with excitement and happiness from the people around them. The movements slow and precise but unplanned. I never felt closer to anyone else in my life. He knew what I wanted and I knew what he needed more than anything. That was what hurt.

I did a twirl, standing back to get a look at the blond spinning me. 

I knew this had to end.

Not for my sake but for his own. Right now we could be together but after this, things could never be the same. 

I wanted to shout. I wanted to grab hold of him and never let go. I wanted to stop but I couldn’t. The pure emotion and warmth I felt left me speechless. Unable to move. Unable to move on.

I took a step back but he followed along. 

I wished he hadn’t. 

[Pre-Chorus]

I wondered. 

If he left me right now. If he stopped loving me right this instant. How would I move forward? His path was clear but I couldn’t be there. The only thing I knew was that this song’s feeling would change forever. A ballad of love into a bittersweet lullaby. 

[Chorus]

Lost in his blue. I was trapped in his eyes. Forced to stare at myself and unable to move because I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to go. I didn’t want to leave him. No one could love me like he did. 

No one could love me like you do.

The crowd faded out of my mind. His face staring back at my own. A hand pushing back my red hair as I felt chills and tears.

He’s the one I can’t lose. 

They don’t love me like you do. 

[Verse 2]

Ever since I met him. All my sunny days just seem to shine a little more brightly. 

Everything that we had. That we made for ourselves. Spitting it all apart at the end seemed too painful to bear. But it was going to happen nonetheless. I could never take him for granted.

Was there anyone in this room? On the planet? That loved each other the way I love him. 

Would we ever love someone as much as each other again?

[Pre-Chorus]

If he just stepped away right now. If he said the truth about how our futures were incompatible. Could I live? Could I hear this song in the future and survive? 

[Chorus]

Lost in his blue. I was trapped in his sight. The love he felt being sent directly to my head. I wanted him to hold me. To lie and say it’ll last forever. I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave him. No one could love me like he did. 

No one loves me like you do.

The crowd didn’t exist anymore. There was only the desperate look between two lovers who know that everything is going to fall apart. My hand around his shoulders a little tighter as I lean in for a bittersweet kiss

He’s the one I can’t lose. 

They don’t love me like you do. 

[Post-Chorus]

No one loves me like you do. 

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
